The present invention relates to mirrored doors, and, more particularly, to methods of mounting a mirror in a large recess in a door face.
Mirrors or doors with mirrors on a face thereof are widely employed in bedrooms and dressing rooms to enable viewing of attire on the wearer, to enhance the appearance of rooms, or to provide special effects. In some instances, the mirror itself comprises a sliding panel, or is mounted in a peripheral frame, to provide a sliding door. In swinging doors and in some sliding doors, the mirror is mounted upon the face of a wooden door by clips or by a peripheral molding secured to the underlying door face.
Adhesive mounting of glass mirrors on a door face presents a problem because of the weight of the mirror and its differential expansion relative to the door panel. Swinging doors provide a further problem in that impacts resulting from closing of the door may fracture the mirror. Concern over the possibility of the shattering of the mirror has resulted in the adhesive bonding of a tough plastic film to the rear surface of the mirror.
As used herein, "wood" or "wooden" include molded hardboard, particle board and laminates of wood, plastics and other materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel mirror door having a mirror adhesively mounted within a recess in an underlying wooden door.
It is also an object to provide such a mirror door having adhesive bonds which will withstand static and impact loads and accommodate differential expansion of the mirror and door as a result of humidity and thermal changes.
Another object is to provide such a mirror door which may be fabricated readily and relatively economically.
Yet another object is to provide such a mirror door having adhesive bonding which will withstand impacts caused by slamming the door, dampen the impact forces transmitted from the door to the mirror, and eliminate the need for a plastic safety film on the mirror back.
A further object is to provide a novel method for making mirror doors, which is both easily practiced and is economical.